The Unforgiveable Hero
by violetkitty02
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and is flying high on his success. Everyone loves him. Except for one girl whose words cut deep and whose eyes mesmerize. Harry is determined to win her affection but will the actions of the past tear them apart? R&R!
1. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. I only own the plot line and Violet. **

**A/N: Hello again! I'm glad to be back!! Okay so I know the other story's not quite finished but it will be soon. I promise it will be soon!! I hope you enjoy the new story! **

Chapter One: First Encounters

Harry Potter strolled into the Great Hall flanked by his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He waved to people and made his way towards the Gryffindor table. He settled down next to Neville while Ron and Hermione sat across from him.

"Hey Neville, how's it going?" he said, an easy grin spreading across his face.

"Pretty good. You ready for the match versus Slytherin tomorrow?" Neville replied reaching for the toast.

"I think I can handle the Slytherins," Harry said as he piled his plate high.

"Yeah. Malfoy may have a more expensive broom, but Harry's got skill. Malfoy doesn't stand a chance," Ron spoke, his mouth full of food. Harry grinned at his best friend. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's lack of manners.

"Really now, Weasel. I think Potter here doesn't stand a chance. Especially not on that broken old broom he's riding. Seems his godfather can't afford any better than your pathetic family then," a voice said from behind Harry. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. With a glance at Ron's reddening face, Harry spoke up.

"Shut up, Malfoy. We'll see who is better tomorrow. Now leave."

"I don't take orders from the likes of you, Potter. Just because your Mudblood mother didn't raise you to know you're beneath me doesn't mean-"he stopped as Harry stood abruptly, his green eyes flashing. Malfoy froze in fear as he saw Harry's eyes glow an Avada Kedavra green. This was the man who had defeated the Dark Lord. He trembled slightly as Potter towered over him with an impressive force.

"I said shut up and leave, Malfoy. If I have to repeat myself, it will not be pleasant." Harry's voice rippled with danger and his eyes promised vengeance. Magic crackled around him. Malfoy took an involuntary step backwards before catching himself. He quickly plastered a sneer on his face.

"I'll see you on the field, Potter," he said before beating a hasty retreat. Harry slowly sank back down into his seat before turning to continue his breakfast. He noticed most of the table staring at him.

"What?" he questioned aloud.

"That was the scariest yet coolest thing I have ever seen," Ron answered, his voice filled with awe, "You just completely shut down Malfoy. I haven't seen him leave that fast ever. That was some show of power, Harry."

"Oh that. Well, he was getting on my nerves, and I don't appreciate people insulting my friends and family. I destroyed Voldemort. Malfoy is the least of my worries." They all laughed and finished breakfast.

"Come on. We don't want to be late to Potions," Hermione stated. Most of the Gryffindor seventh years stood and they made their way to class. After a brutal class with Snape, Harry and Ron had a free period while Hermione went off to Arithmancy. They were halfway through a game of Exploding Snap when Harry remembered that he had left his DADA book in Potions. He told Ron and headed off to the dungeons to retrieve his book. He was almost there when he rounded a corner and collided with a stack of books. Books went flying as well as the person carrying them and Harry. Everything landed with a solid thump. Harry looked up to see a tiny black girl sprawled on the floor surrounded by books. He stood quickly and began gathering her things.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I…was…going…" he finished slowly as the girl lifted her head. Beautiful pools of violet captured him. He had never seen eyes such a gorgeous shade before. He found himself incapable of speech as she rose off the floor. She snatched her glasses off the floor and put them back on concealing the depths of her eyes. Harry barely had time to refocus before she started talking.

"You should really pay attention to where you're going. What if it had been a first year? Someone could have been hurt. Just because you think you own these halls, does not mean that you can disregard other people's safety." Her voice rang with censure. Harry was stunned. No one (other than Voldemort) had ever spoken to him with such disdain. She continued.

"No where you had to go was important enough to risk harming others. Aren't you the hero?"

"Um…I…that is…" Harry stammered still shocked.

"Are you always this articulate?" she asked, one eyebrow rose mockingly. Harry blushed before anger filled him. Who did this girl think she was berating him in such a fashion? He continued gathering the spilled books as he spoke.

"Look, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"I want you to be cautious instead of acting like you're some kind of god. Other people walk these halls. Remember that." And with that, she took her books from him and walked off. Harry stood there too stunned to move. Slowly, he made his way to the Potion's classroom, got his book, and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron waved him over to sit with him, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Hey Harry!" Seamus said enthusiastically. Harry dazedly strolled over and sat between him and Dean.

"You okay mate?" Dean asked. Harry shrugged before heaving a sigh.

"Do you guys think I act like a hero? Like I'm some kind of god?" Harry asked. They all looked at him before laughing hysterically.

"Of course you act like a hero! You are one!" Ron exclaimed.

"Potter, you are most definitely some kind of god. Trust me, everyone wants a piece of you," Seamus said winking at him.

"Seriously, do you think I'm arrogant?"

"Not really. I mean sure everyone's a little arrogant. So what if you're a little more arrogant than most? You saved the world! And besides, you're nowhere near Malfoy," Dean said.

"I think you exude confidence, Harry. Maybe some people consider it arrogance, but you're just comfortable with who you are," Neville added. Harry smiled at them.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot."

"So what brought that on?" Neville asked.

"Nothing. We should get going. Don't want to be late to DADA. Lupin won't forgive us." They all nodded, Neville giving Harry a concerned look. Had someone said something to Harry? He wondered. Pondering this he followed the rest out. They strolled into class and took their seats. Harry greeted others, sneered at Malfoy, and turned to face the front. As he turned a familiar form caught his attention. It was the girl from earlier! What was she doing here?!

"Hey Ron, who's that girl sitting over there?" he whispered, pointing to her. Ron looked over and shrugged.

"That's Violet Velocity. She's in our year in Gryffindor. You've never seen her before?" Hermione answered, sitting down next to Harry.

"No. I ran into her in the hall and wondered who she was. So how come we've never seen her?" Harry responded.

"Probably because she's really quiet and tends to keep to herself. If you two ever set foot in the library, you'd have seen her by now." Ron snorted and rolled his eyes when Hermione turned around. Harry grinned. He gave the girl, Violet, another glance before turning around to pay attention to the lecture.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R!!**


	2. Study Session

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. I only own the plot line and Violet. **

**A/N: I'm back! I'm revamping the chapters in order for them to make sense again before continuing on. **

Chapter Two: Study Session

One day later, Harry strolled into the library to study for an upcoming Potions test. Remembering Hermione's words, he glanced around for Violet. He might be a glutton for punishment, but Violet had intrigued him. He found her tucked away at a table in the corner. Harry adjusted his bag and casually strolled over to her. He pulled a chair out and dropped into it, setting his bag on the ground.

"Hello. Mind if I join you? This Potions test is going to kill, don't you think?" he said, giving her his warmest smile. She looked at him and once again he was drawn into the violet depths of her eyes. She picked up her glasses that she had set down to read and slid them back onto her face. He blinked to refocus before smiling again.

"Since you've already sat down, I guess you can stay. Where's Granger? Shouldn't she be giving you all the answers? Or did she get tired of being the brains of the Golden Trio?" Violet smirked. Once again Harry blushed in anger as her words slashed at his pride. What did he do to her? Did he really act like some idiotic jerk with a god complex? Harry shook his head.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but—"

"I don't have a problem, Mr. Potter. You're the one who invited yourself to my study session. If you have a problem, you can leave." Her eyes were like ice. Harry was shocked. Only Malfoy had ever looked at him with such animosity. He hated Malfoy but he had never met this girl before.

"Violet, I have no idea what I did to you, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said with deep sincerity. For a moment, her eyes flashed with a heart-breaking pain before becoming neutral. Harry hurt for whatever had caused that pain, and he was determined to make up for any part that was his fault. She sighed and looked away.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough," she said softly. She turned back to him, "But I guess I could help you study." Harry sighed in relief and smiled. Violet smiled back slightly. Harry got his books out and started studying. Whenever he had a question, he'd ask her and she would answer with detailed explanations. They studied for an hour before Harry decided to start a conversation.

"So what did you think of the match this afternoon?" he started.

"What match?" she asked confusedly. He blinked. Surely she was joking.

"The match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It happened this afternoon. Gryffindor won," he said slowly.

"Oh well…go Gryffindor."

"Yeah I beat Malfoy to the snitch."

"You play?"

"I'm the seeker and the captain."

"Oh then congratulations," she said before turning back to the books.

"You didn't know there was a match today?"

"I'm not really into Quidditch. Why?"

"It's just that I've never met anyone who didn't at least know there was a match going on. Especially when it involves their own house."

"Well, I've never really had a reason to go."

"There's a match next week. It's Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. Will you go with me?" Violet looked as shocked as Harry felt. Had he just asked her out?

"Well…I...I..." she stammered.

"Please?" _Why am I pushing this?_ he wondered.

"Okay. I guess. Sure," she answered. Harry grinned.

"Great. Meet me in the Common Room at 11:00 on Saturday. We can eat lunch and then go to the game. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." They went back to studying. A few hours later, Violet cast the tempus charm to show that it was 6:00.

"Wow, it's late. I've got to go," Violet said, gathering her things. Harry looked up and started packing up as well.

"Yeah I've got to met Ron and Hermione for dinner. Want to come with?" Harry asked.

"Maybe some other time. See you in class, Potter," she said before strolling off out of the library. Harry got his bag and walked to the Great Hall. When he entered, he headed towards Ron and the rest of the group. Harry sat in between Ron and Dean.

"Hey Harry. Where have you been all day?" Neville said from across the table.

"I was studying in the library," he replied, reaching for the mashed potatoes. He ignored the stunned looks.

"You were in the library…studying?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yes Mione, I was studying. We have a Potions test on Monday, remember?"

"Yes, but you never study on your own. Usually, I have to beg you guys to study," she said. Harry grimaced, remembering Violet's words from earlier.

"Yeah, well, I decided to study and went to the library."

"But why did you stay so long?" Dean asked.

"You met someone didn't you? Was it the same person from yesterday" Neville asked, ever observant. Harry blushed slightly.

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday?" asked Hermione.

"Someone told Harry that he has a god complex," Neville replied.

"Well that's not nice, and it's completely untrue."

"Thanks Mione, and yes Nev, it was the same person from yesterday."

"Really? Why would you hang out for hours with someone who said all that about you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I guess…there's just something about her that intrigues me," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Her? Harry, you never said anything about a girl. Who is she?" Seamus asked intrigued. Once again, Harry blushed slightly.

"Violet Velocity. Do you know her?" he answered.

"You mean that quiet little nobody you pointed out the other day in class?" Ron asked around a mouthful of chicken. Harry glared at him.

"She's not a nobody, Ron. Don't talk about her like that. She's coming with us to the match next week," Harry snapped.

"So you already asked her out. Nice. Way to go Harry!" Seamus exclaimed.

"It's not a date, Seamus. I'm just introducing her to the world of Quidditch. You know, she didn't know about our match versus Slytherin today?" Harry smiled fondly in remembrance.

"What? Does she live in a hole? How could she not know? Are you sure you should be after her? She sounds a little pathetic," Ron said jokingly. Harry felt his anger grow.

"She's not pathetic, Ron. Stop saying that," he growled. They looked at him stunned. Harry had never acted like that before.

"Sorry mate. I-I didn't mean to insult her. I was just joking," Ron stammered out. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay. She just hates me enough as it is. I just don't want anything to happen to make her really think I'm some kind of snob who thinks he owns the world," Harry said.

"Hate you? Why would she hate you?" Neville asked.

"I'm not really sure. Something happened in her past and for some reason it's my fault. The only problem is I have no idea what happened or what I did," Harry answered dejectedly. Dean patted him on the back.

"I'm sure you'll win her over, Harry. No girl can resist our Boy Wonder," Dean said. Harry laughed.

"Thanks, Dean. I'll try. We have to make her first Quidditch experience memorable though," he replied, "Any ideas?" They huddled closer and began plotting ways for Harry to win over his Ice Princess.

**A/N: So that was chapter two! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! R&R!**


	3. The Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Violet and the plot line.**

**A/N: So sorry that this as taken such a long time but I had to write chapters for my others and those are more in demand so I put this off. Sorry about that. I'll try to update faster. However, school is back in session so it might not be as fast as I'd like. Hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

Chapter Three: The Quidditch Match

The Saturday of the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff game was a beautiful day for a match. Harry awoke eager to prove to Violet that Quidditch was a fascinating and entertaining sport. He showered and dressed in black jeans and a dark blue sweater. After waking Ron, he bounded down to the Common Room to await Violet. Hermione was already there when he arrived.

"Good morning, Harry. Excited about the game?" she asked, looking up from the book she was reading. Harry smiled and sat next to her.

"I'm pretty excited. It is Quidditch after all."

"And it has nothing to do with Violet coming?" Hermione asked slyly.

"No. Well I mean yeah, but only because I'm introducing her to the wonders of Quidditch. And hopefully making a friend," he replied. Hermione grinned at his answer. Ron came down then eager for lunch.

"I'm starving," he said yawning. Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"What? I can't help it."

"Don't worry, Ron. We'll go as soon as Violet gets here," Harry replied.

"Well, he won't have to wait long cause here she comes," Hermione said. Harry turned as Violet came down the stairs. She was dressed in black pants, a silver sweater, and flat heeled black boots. Harry smiled as she approached.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she sighed.

"It won't be that bad," Harry said laughingly. She smiled slightly at this. They all made their way to the Great Hall and ate a quick lunch before heading to the Quidditch pitch. They settled in the stands cheering for Ravenclaw. They sat with Luna and Neville.

"Hey guys! Luna, Neville, this is Violet Velocity. Violet, this is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom," Harry said as they settled into seats. Violet smiled and held out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," Neville replied, shaking her hand. Luna smiled kindly and shook Violet's hand as well. The whistle sounded and Violet jumped as the balls were released and the players took to the sky. Harry turned to Violet as the game began.

"Okay, so the person guarding the hoops is the Keeper. The three flying around chasing the ball are the Chasers. The two with bats are Beaters. They try to hit the other players with the Bludgers. And the one hovering over the game is the Seeker."

"That's you right?" she asked. Harry grinned.

"Yeah. That's me." During most of the game, Harry watched the emotions flash across her face. He smiled as he watched her slowly become enraptured with the game. Ravenclaw was winning but Hufflepuff was close behind. It was up to the Seeker to win. Everyone groaned as a Bludger smashed into a Hufflepuff's leg, breaking it. Violet grabbed Harry's arm as the player slowly sank to the ground. A Mediwitch collected him and removed him from the pitch.

"This game is rather barbaric!" Violet exclaimed, smiling, "It's rather fun! I can see why you watch it, but why on Earth would you want to play it?" Harry laughed.

"Well, it's exhilarating being out there. Although the Bludgers are extremely painful so you have to keep a sharp eye out. Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, this is so much fun! I can't believe I've been missing these." She turned to him, eyes sparkling, a wide grin on her face. "Thank you for bringing me, Harry." He felt his breath catch at the beauty her happiness brought forth. He stared into her eyes until they clouded over with confusion. She tapped his arm.

"You okay there?"

"Oh…um…right…sorry…yes, you're welcome. Glad I could introduce you," he said blushing lightly, turning back to the game. He turned just in time to see the two Seekers begin the chase after the Snitch. The crowd was going wild, and everyone was on their feet screaming. Finally, the Ravenclaw Seeker grabbed the tiny golden ball, and everyone cheered.

"We won!" Violet shouted, flinging her arms around Harry's neck. He laughed and spun her around, holding her closely. She stepped back, and they all made their way out of the stands.

"Party in Ravenclaw!" Luna exclaimed. "Are you all coming?" Harry glanced at Violet, who promptly nodded still on her Quidditch high. So, the group followed Luna to Ravenclaw where a party was already in full swing. They grabbed some drinks and settled onto a couch. They chatted about the game for a while before dance music came on. Floor space was cleared and soon people were out on the floor.

"I love this song!" Violet exclaimed, "Do you dance?" she asked turning to Harry. He was shocked.

"Um…not really…"

"That's okay. I'm going though." She dashed onto the floor, and Harry lost her in the sea of people. She reappeared an hour later and plopped down next to him.

"I haven't danced in forever. It feels good to move again, but it's so hot." And with that she transformed her silver sweater into a sparkly silver tank top that clung in all the right places. Harry could only stare in awe. She grabbed some punch, drank it quickly, and made her way back onto the floor. It was about half an hour before he saw her again. She was dancing with some Ravenclaw seventh year in a very provocative manner. Harry felt something akin to jealousy stir within him. He pushed the feeling aside and gulped down some more punch. He continued watching (glowering) at the pair until he saw the man slide his hand down to her butt and squeeze. He was moving before he could think. As he approached, he saw Violet slap the Ravenclaw across the face. Harry stopped right behind her and glared at him.

"Is this guy bothering you, Vi?" his voice was deep and deadly as he continued to glare.

"Not anymore," she said as she stepped closer to him, her back pressed to his front. His arm wrapped around her waist in a show of possession. The Ravenclaw stuttered out an apology and quickly disappeared. Violet slowly turned in his arms and looked up.

"Thanks. I hate it when they get all gropey."

"No problem," he answered, looking into her eyes. A slow song came on and he grinned slightly.

"May I have this dance?"

"I thought you didn't dance?"

"I didn't until I saw some random guy grope you on the dance floor. I can't protect you from way over there, now can I?"

"Oh…"

"So will you dance with me?"

"Yes," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry pulled her close and gently rested his cheek on her hair. They swayed gently to the music as it flowed around them. Once the song had ended, he pulled back slightly to look down at her.

"Violet?"

"Hmmm…" she murmured sleepily.

"You ready to go?" She raised her head to look at him. He smiled at the sleepiness in her eyes. She yawned slightly and nodded. He led her out through the portrait and all the way to Gryffindor tower. He helped her in and to the stairs. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she smiled.

"Thank you, Harry. I had a great time today."

"Me too. So I'll see you in class."

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night." He watched as she made her way up the stairs and into her dorms. He smiled slightly before heading off to his own. _Maybe, she doesn't hate me as much anymore_, Harry thought, _I think this could be something special_. He drifted off to sleep, flashes of sparkling violet eyes going through his mind.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! R & R!**


	4. Operation Sabatoge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Violet and the plot line.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long!! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Operation Sabotage

A week passed before Harry had a chance to talk to Violet. It seemed as if whenever he saw her she disappeared. Almost as if she was avoiding him. He finally cornered her after Charms on Friday.

"Hey Violet!" he said as he caught her arm. She turned to him, a blank expression on her face.

"Is there something I can help you with, Potter?" she asked coolly. Harry was stunned. What had happened in a week?

"I was wondering if you wanted hang out this weekend. It's a Hogsmeade trip. Ron, Hermione, and I are going, and you know they're dating, so if you go we could be a pair and-" Violet held up a hand, stopping his rambling.

"Look, last weekend was fun, but I don't think it would be wise to repeat. Besides I already have a date," she said.

"Who?" Harry asked, flustered by this cold reception. Her eyes darted around, before locking on someone behind him.

"Malfoy," she said. Harry felt his eyes go wide in shock.

"And what can I help you with?" Malfoy's voice drawled from behind him. Violet smiled slightly.

"I was just explaining to Potter here that you're my date for this Hogsmeade trip."

"That I am," Malfoy said with a smirk towards Harry as he wrapped an arm around Violet's waist. "Now if you will excuse us, I believe we have Ancient Runes next. See you around, Potter," he said before leading Violet towards the classroom. Harry just stood there in shock as he watched them disappear around the corner.

xXx

"Thanks for that back there. I couldn't think of anything else, and you were just there," Violet said as they neared the classroom.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Draco questioned with a slight smile on his face.

"I meant that it was sweet of you to pretend that I was your date," Violet answered.

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about. Of course I asked you out. Now what time do you want to meet?" he replied, a smirk on his lips at her astonished expression.

"So you actually want to go on the date?"

"Of course. Can't have Potter call me a liar."

"You're the best, Draco."

"I know. Now how about eleven o'clock in the Entrance Hall. Then we can grab lunch in town."

"That's fine. And thanks."

"No problem, my dear," he said as they made their way to their seats. Violet smiled before turning to face the front as the teacher began.

xXx

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched him pick over his food at dinner that night. He sighed and put down his fork.

"I asked Violet out to Hogsmeade with me."

"That's great, mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she turned me down and told me that it would be best if we didn't repeat last weekend," Harry said sulkily.

"Oh that's harsh," Dean said as Seamus nodded.

"Not only that, but she already had a date. You'll never guess who she turned me down for."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?! Are you serious? She's dating that slimy git?!" Ron shouted.

"That's actually really funny," Neville said chuckling.

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said.

"No, really, think about it. You're Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, all around hero. You have girls flinging themselves at 24/7, but the one girl you want turns you down for Draco Malfoy, Son of a Death Eater, evil git, your archenemy. You have to admit the irony is brilliant," Neville explained. The others stared at him wide-eyed.

"When you put it like that it is a little amusing," Hermione giggled.

"You guys are great friends. I'm sitting here rejected and unloved, and you laugh at my pain," Harry said huffily.

"Oh come on, Harry. We're just joking. How about this? We'll all go to Hogsmeade, and while we distract Malfoy, you can steal Violet away," Hermione suggested.

"That's actually a great idea," Ron said.

"Great. So we need to plan how to get Malfoy out of the way," Dean said.

"Well, here's what we should do," Hermione said, pulling out paper to write notes. The group spent the rest of dinner plotting.

xXx

The day of the Hogsmeade trip finally arrived. Harry was nervous about the plan but was determined to make Violet give him another chance. He dressed in form fitting black pants and a tight emerald green shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. He slipped on his black Converses and threw on his black leather jacket before heading out the door. Hermione whistled as he came down the stairs.

"If she doesn't fall in love with you in that outfit, she's crazy," she said. Harry blushed lightly.

"So this is okay?" he asked.

"You look wonderful, Harry. Rather tasty if I may say so," Ginny said from behind him. Harry's blush deepened.

"Geez, Gin, don't talk about Harry like that. It's creepy," Ron said as he came down. They all laughed. Soon after Neville, Dean, and Seamus arrived.

"We're all ready. Good. So let's begin Operation Sabotage," Hermione said. They made their way to the Entrance Hall and out to the village.

"Okay, Harry, remember when Ron gives the signal, you grab Violet and go. Got it?" Hermione reminded him.

"I've got it, 'Mione. I see them! Man, she's pretty," Harry said, a slightly sappy look crossing his face. Ginny snapped her fingers.

"Pay attention. We don't have time for you go off to dreamland," Ginny said.

"Sorry."

"Oaky. Well here we go," Neville said as the group quickly caught up to the couple. As soon as they got close enough, Ron purposely smacked into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" he shouted.

"You ran into me, you clumsy oaf!" Draco yelled back.

"Who are you calling an oaf, you prat!" Ron replied. Malfoy stepped forward until he was nose to nose with Ron.

"I'll hex you twenty ways from Sunday if you don't take that back," he snarled. Ron smirked.

"I don't think so, Malfoy. But I will hex you if you don't get your disgusting mug out of my face." Draco growled and threw a punch at Ron. Before the punch could land, Ginny hit Malfoy with a curse. And so the war began. Hexes were flying everywhere and people were ducking into buildings to avoid being hit. Ron shouted something in the midst of dodging a curse, and Harry took that as the signal. He grabbed Violet and yanked her out of the way of a nasty looking spell. She stumbled and smacked into his chest. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and scooped her into his arms. He then ran to the Shrieking Shack far away from the havoc back in Hogsmeade. Once there, he set her down on her feet. Violet looked up at him, shock apparent on her face.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, worried that she had been hit with a spell.

"I'm fine. What just happened? I mean one second Draco and I are walking along, and then the next thing I knew spells were flying, and we ran here," she replied.

"Oh, Ron and Malfoy got into a little tiff. They'll be fine."

"Then why are we way over here?"

"I didn't want you to get hit."

"Oh well, thank you."

"Welcome." They stood there in silence for a little while before Harry finally broke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. But I guess you can ask another."

"Why did you say that it was best if we didn't repeat that weekend? I thought we had a great time." Violet sighed and looked towards the shack.

"It's complicated."

"Try explaining. It might not be that complicated."

"I don't trust you, and I don't particularly like you. Does that answer your question?"

"What did I do?"

"What?"

"Well, normally people dislike others for a specific reason. So what did I do to make you dislike me?"

"I…" A pained look crossed her face but it was quickly gone again. "You wouldn't understand," she said looking away. He put a finger under her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Try me," he said looking deeply into her wide violet eyes. He heard her breath catch from their closeness. She licked her lips, and her lips parted slightly. Harry's eyes instantly locked on her lips. His head slowly descended until he could feel her warm breath on his lips. _So close_, he thought.

"POTTER!" a voice shouted. They jerked apart and looked up. Harry saw Malfoy making his way towards them; Harry's friends following close behind. Upon reaching the pair, Malfoy grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her into his chest, one arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He glared at Harry, a sneer on his lips. The rest of the gang caught up to them then.

"Harry, we're sorry. We tried to stop him, but he got away," Ginny said breathlessly.

"Yes, Potter, you're attack dogs that you set on me aren't that much of a match. Now if you will refrain from setting the dogs on me to steal my date, I would most appreciate it. It's pathetic that you have to attack a man just to get a date. Couldn't get your own, Potty?" Malfoy smirked.

"Wait. You mean they attacked you on purpose? It was premeditated?" Violet asked staring at Harry. Harry sent her a pleading look.

"Violet, I can explain," he started.

"Yes. I'm guessing they planned this so Potter here could take you away," Malfoy answered.

"You planned this?" Violet whispered, disappointment coloring her face. "That's pathetic even for you. Come on, Draco. I need a butter beer to wash the taste of disgust from my mouth."

"Of course, dear. Let's go," Draco said before leading Violet away. He sent one last smirk at the group before the pair turned a corner. Harry groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Well that didn't go as planned," Dean stated.

"Thanks, Dean. I think I got that," Harry said.

"We just made that way worse than before. So now we need to do something that hopefully won't backfire," Neville said.

"Yeah. Something that makes you look better than Malfoy but without being underhanded. This could be hard. But don't worry, Harry. We'll come up with something," Hermione said reassuringly.

"Yeah. Right now I need to go sulk though. And think over what happened," Harry sighed.

"What did happen? You two looked pretty close," Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later. Thanks guys. I'll see you for dinner," Harry said before making his way back to the castle. When he got back to the dorms, he flopped face down on his bed.

_What was that pained look she had? What could have happened that hurt her and I could be blamed for? I don't know. I'd never met her before. What happened in the past that would have hurt strangers that I had a part in? Oh God. The war. Something happened during the war. But what?_ Harry thought. He sighed and rolled over. Lost in thought over the possibilities, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Whoo! It's done! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Thanks!**


	5. Surprise Attack

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! So sorry that it took so long but I'll try harder this time. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Five: Surprise Attack

The next day, the gang gathered in the boys' dorm in order to come up with a new plan to sway Violet back to Harry's side. Hermione sat next to Ron on his bed while Seamus, Dean, and Neville chose to relax on their own beds. Harry stood in the center of the room pacing. After a few minutes of silence, Seamus suggested a plan.

"We could kidnap her and lock her in a broom closet with Harry!" he exclaimed. At the incredulous looks from the others, he pouted and slumped back against his pillows. "I thought it was a good idea. People get up to all kinds of things in a broom closet." The silence continued while the others pondered and Harry paced. Eventually, Hermione gasped loudly and stood up. All eyes snapped to her.

"A party! We could throw a party! There will be dancing and drinks. And if it's crowded enough, she'll have a hard time getting away from you. She loves dancing so she'll be in a good mood. That's the perfect time to try and talk to her!"

"That's a great idea, Hermione! We could have it next Saturday after the game. It's Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff so we're bound to win. It can be our after party. But how do we make sure she comes?" Harry questioned, his pacing increasing.

"We make sure everyone knows that there will be dancing. She can't resist that," Hermione replied.

"Then it's a deal. Party it is." The group spent the rest of the Sunday planning their amazing party.

xXx

Throughout the week, Harry watched Violet from afar. In accordance with the plan, Hermione said that he wasn't allowed to talk to Violet. Something about a false sense of security. Either way Harry could do nothing but glare each time Malfoy flirted with Violet. Friday saw them all in DADA for the last class of the day which thanks to the return of Lupin was much fun. The class had been working on nonverbal magic, and today they had to pair up for practice. Harry and Neville made their way to an empty spot that allowed Harry to keep an eye on Violet who was close by and paired with Hermione. Silence reigned as the students began trying to cast nonverbal spells. Violet and Hermione quickly began casting spells at each other after only ten minutes. As Harry was watching them, he heard a hushed whisper and saw a blue beam of light head for Violet who was not paying attention. Harry jumped up and aimed his wand at Violet.

"PROTEGO!" he shouted causing the entire class to jump and face him. At that moment, the blue light hit the shield in front of Violet and rebounded, blowing a large hole in the wall across the room. Students shrieked and ducked as pieces of the wall came down. Harry ran to Violet, as Professor Lupin calmed the others and repaired the wall. Once everyone was settled, Lupin turned to Harry who was busy checking over Violet.

"Harry, what in the name of Merlin just happened?" Lupin asked, making his way over to Harry.

"I was looking around the room and I heard someone whisper a spell. Then I saw a blue jet of light head towards Violet. Having no idea what it was, I hurried to shield her from the spell. Good thing too seeing the damage done to the wall."

"Did you see who cast the spell?"

"No, I didn't."

"Very well. Then it seems that we'll have to-" Lupin started.

"I'm sure it was an accident, professor. No need for anything to be done. I'm fine," Violet interrupted.

"Miss Velocity, I don't think-" Lupin tried.

"It's not important. I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Well, if you are sure?"

"I'm quite sure. May I be excused though? I feel as if I need to lie down."

"Of course. Harry here will escort you back to the dorms. The rest of you will continue practicing," Lupin announced turning back to face the rest of the class. Harry gently took Violet's arm and led her from the classroom. Once outside the classroom, she removed his hand from her arm but continued to walk beside him.

"How are you feeling?" he cautiously asked. Her eyes flicked to his before returning to look ahead. There was such a long silence afterwards that Harry had given up hope of a response when she spoke.

"A little shaken up. That spell was not a friendly one, accidental or not."

"If it was dangerous why did you refuse to let Professor Lupin look into it?" Harry demanded coming to a halt. When she went to continue, he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn to him. "Answer me, Violet or I'll go back right now and tell him what you said."

"Because I'm scared, okay! I know it wasn't an accident because this wasn't the first incident! The glacialis animus spell would have literally frozen my very soul if it had hit me!" she shouted. Realizing what she said, she tried to turn and leave. However, Harry refused to let go of her. Tugging her closer, he looked into her eyes and saw the fear she tried to conceal.

"Let me help you. If you won't go to the professors, at least let me protect you," he whispered. He stared into her eyes and saw the instant they changed. Her violet eyes iced over with a mixture of contempt, anger, and disappointment. She jerked her arm from his grasp and stepped away from him.

"What kind of protection do you think you could offer? The Golden Hero rushing in to save the day a little too late as always? No thanks. I'll be fine on my own," she hissed. Harry's eyes glowed with anger as each word stabbed at his pride.

"I just saved your life not five minutes ago! I wasn't too late then! I didn't see you turning down my help! I'm sorry if my wanting to help offends you!" he shouted.

"Well it does! So just leave me alone! I never asked you for help, Mr. High-and-Mighty! I was fine before you knew me and I'll be fine now! I don't need you messing up my life!"

"Messing up your life? I'm not the one trying to kill you! All I wanted was to help, you stubborn woman!" Harry shouted back. He looked at Violet to find her staring at him in shock.

"K-kill me? I…I never really…but that makes sense with the spell…but…kill me?," she whispered, her eyes growing wide as the implications set in. She looked at Harry pleadingly, begging him to take back the words. When he remained silent, tears started to fill her eyes and her breathing quickened. Sensing the panic attack that was about to occur, Harry quickly folded her in his arms and murmured reassurances in her ear. She clung to his shirt as the tears fell quickly down her cheeks. He held her until her breathing had calmed and only sniffles could be heard.

"I know it's scary, but that's why I want to help. I think you could be in real danger. And if there's anyone who knows about being stupidly lucky in deadly situations, it would be me. So just let me help you," he murmured, stroking her hair in an effort to relax her more. She leaned back in order to gaze into his eyes. She seemed to find whatever she needed to as she nodded and stepped back. Harry let his arms drop and also stepped back.

"Fine. I'll listen to your expert advice on staying alive. But that doesn't mean I like you, Potter," Violet said. Harry laughed and began to lead them back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Whatever you say, Violet."

**A/N: Done with the 5****th**** chapter! I'm in a writing fiction class this semester so hopefully I'll have more time to write! Review please!**


	6. The Party

**A/N: Wow. It has been way too long since I updated this story, but illness and school got in the way. Hopefully someone is still reading this. lol. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Six: The Party

Given the attack in class, Harry was even more determined to have Violet trust in him. So the party went on as planned. That Saturday night nearly all the seventh years at Hogwarts piled into the Room of Requirement. The Room was decked out like a night club with booths in the back, tall tables near the front, and a bar to the right of a large dance floor. Harry eagerly watched the door as the crowd entered. An hour into the party, he grew despondent as Violet still hadn't arrived. Ron nudged him and shouted over the thrumming bass.

"You can't stand here all night, mate! You know what they say: a watched cat never meows!" He thumped Harry on the back and shoved a drink in his hand before wandering back to Hermione. Harry sighed, knowing Ron was right. He downed the drink and headed to the dance floor. Twenty minutes later, he glanced back at the door to see Violet entering. His heart rate increased as he took in her curvy frame encased in a red v-neck top and a pleated gold skirt that stopped mid-thigh. On her feet were five inch red pumps that added a delicious lift to her bottom. Her hair tumbled down around her shoulders in curls as she scanned the room, making her way to the bar. Harry quickly peeled Lavender off of him, and made a beeline for Violet. He sidled up next to her just as she received her drink.

"Hi," he said, breathlessly, "how are you? You look amazing. I've been wondering when you would get here. What kept you?" Violet quirked an eyebrow at his rambling and took a sip of her drink. He blushed and looked away. She smiled slightly and sighed.

"Hello. I'm good. Thanks. I was studying, and then debating on whether or not I should come, and then when I decided I was coming, I had to figure out what I was wearing. I'm glad you approve." Harry smiled brightly and shifted a little closer at her response.

"Why did you have to debate about coming? It's a victory party for Gryffindor, of course you should come."

"Ah yes, but I knew that meant you would be here." She smiled icily and scanned the room. Hurt, Harry stepped back, before anger swept in. He was sick of this hot and cold routine. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a booth in the back. He quickly cast a silencing charm to block out the sound of the music. He glared at her and pointed to the seat.

"Sit." When she had complied, he sat next to her and leaned in close. "Now you're going to tell me exactly what I did wrong that makes you hate me, because I am sick of this back and forth business with you. I want to know and I want to know now," he said in a tone that brooked no argument. Her eyes widened at the intensity in his green eyes. Violet bit her lip and turned her head away. A gentle hand on her cheek turned her head back to face Harry. Green eyes pleaded with violet. Finally, she sighed and placed a hand over the one on her cheek.

"It's hard…to talk about. I don't…damn," she said, closing her eyes as tears threatened to escape. Harry stared at her worriedly before lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"It's okay, Vi. Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll try my best to fix it. I promise."

"That's the problem! You can't fix it! You can't fix anything!" she shouted, her hands whipping out and shoving at Harry's chest. He caught her hands and pulled her into his arms. She struggled for a minute before slumping into him and crying, her hands clutching his shirt. He rocked her, whispering soothing words into her ear. Eventually, she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. She looked up at Harry, and in that moment, his breath caught. Her violet eyes were framed by glistening lashes, her lips were plump from biting them, and her body felt right in his arms. Following his instincts, he leaned down and kissed her. For a moment, she froze, but soon reciprocated the kiss. They kissed for what felt like forever, a gentle push and pull of lips. However, oxygen soon became necessary, and Harry pulled back letting his forehead rest on hers.

"Violet," he whispered, rubbing his nose to hers. She jerked back as if struck by lightning. Her eyes filled with horror and panic, as she proceeded to quickly climb over Harry. Harry instantly stood from the booth and grabbed her arm before she could run away.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I can't. I can't do this. Not with you."

"What? Why not? What's wrong with me? Violet, _please_," he begged. She straightened her back and turned towards him. Her mask of ice had fallen back into place when she looked at him. He loosened his grasp in shock.

"I'm sorry. I forgot myself for a minute, maybe it was the drink, but I promise it won't happen again," she said, removing her arm from his hold.

"Oh no you don't. Damn it, Violet, I'm sick of this. What did I do?"

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I think it best if we just go back to our past of not speaking."

"I don't want that. I want us to be at the very least friends. Just talk to me," Harry said, reaching for her again. She stepped back just as a hand came down on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to see a very drunk Ron grinning at him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "Where ya' been mate? I've been looking all over for you! Did Violet ever show?"

"Yeah, she's right-"Harry whirled around to see an empty space where Violet once stood. He cursed and looked about the room. By that time, the party was dying down, and everyone was making their way back to their respective houses. Harry sighed and turned back to Ron who was slumped over in the booth sleeping. Harry cast a levitation spell on Ron, found Hermione, and the three made their way back to Gryffindor. Later that night in bed, Harry decided that since Violet wasn't going to give him the answers he wanted, he would have to find them out himself. Tomorrow, he was going to get Hermione to help him research war events that might be connected to Violet. Satisfied with his plan, he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


End file.
